Substitute Date
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a date together, but what happens when Natsu hears someone talking about dragons? Lucy is left alone as someone else fills in as a substitute date.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just another short story with Loke and Lucy. ^_^**

* * *

Lucy hummed as she walked along the edge of the stone path outside of her apartment. Plue skipped alongside her with a smile on his face. Lucy's eyes were closed and a grin spread across her cheeks, her hands behind her back.

"Hey Lucy! Lookin' good over there! Heading out to a date?" Said a man who Lucy regularly saw running a boat down the river daily.

Lucy's eyes opened as she waved to the two men on the small boat. "Yes, I am actually."

"Be careful you don't fall in now! Don't want to mess up that pretty hair of yours!" Called the other man.

Lucy giggled and waved goodbye to the two as they floated further down the river. The celestial wizard looked down at her little spirit and smiled. "Don't worry Plue… I'm not going to fall in." She leaned down and scooped up the tiny spirit. "Now let's hurry and get to my date. I'm sure Natsu is already there and getting impatient!"

"Pu pu." Responded the small dog.

The festivities in Magnolia were always colorful and bright, no matter what the towns' people were celebrating. Lucy looked around as she smiled to herself. People were laughing, running around, not worrying about a part of the town being destroyed by the Fairy Tail guild. No, they were carefree and enjoying every minute of this day.

Lucy inhaled a deep breath through her nose. She could smell all of the delicious delicacies from all of the different towns, and she wanted to try them all. Lucky for her, Natsu alone could probably eat everything in sight; he always seems to have the biggest appetite. A blush came over Lucy's cheeks as she thought about the dragon slayer.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were waiting patiently next to the big tree in the open park. Natsu had his hands casually behind his head as he talked to Happy.

"Man… Lucy is so late…" The dragon slayer moaned.

"I think you're just early Natsu. Lucy said to meet up at noon and it's only eleven!" Happy said as he floated next to Natsu's head with a paw lifted up.

Natsu rolled his eyes and looked on to the many vendors surrounding the park. "But everything smells sooo good! I'm starving and I couldn't wait any longer. It's boring waiting at home."

Happy sniffed the air and smiled. "Yeah everything smells really good, but there aren't any fish vendors around here!"

Natsu looked back at the blue cat. "Honestly I'd take whatever I can get my hands on little buddy!" Natsu brought his hands in front of his body and punched a fist into his palm. "Why don't we just grab a quick bite before Lucy gets here?!"

"Aye Sir!" Chimed Happy as he high-five Natsu's hand. The two made their way excitedly over to the many vendors, drooling over the delicious food presented to them.

* * *

As Lucy walked down through the many vendors set up, her thoughts stayed on the dragon slayer she was to meet with. Little did she notice the two men behind her who had been following her ever since she made it into the heart of the town square. One man came up quickly from behind her, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing out here? Enjoying the festival?" The man said with a grin across his cheeks.

Lucy looked at him as she removed his arm away from her shoulders. "Excuse me, I'm not entirely sure that I know you so you can just buzz off. I'm meeting someone here."

The man was relentless and took hold of Lucy's wrist. "Now, now, don't be like that missy. My friend and I just want to have a bit of fun is all."

Lucy looked at him nervously. "Y-your friend?"

Another man came up from behind her again and grabbed her shoulders lightly, leaning in close to her ear.

"Yeah we just want a bit of fun."

Lucy struggled in their grasps. "Look, I don't know who you guys think you are, but you better let go!" Lucy looked around to the towns' people and wondered why they were not doing anything to help her. Or why these thugs had chosen to do this in the middle of the day in public.

The man behind her snickered as he noticed her looking around. "I see you noticed. We have concealing magic… no one can see or hear you right now, deary… you're all ours…"

Lucy's eyes widened as her attempts to get away failed. She closed her eyes tightly and threw her head back, calling out for the dragon slayer. "NATSU!"

"NO one can hear you! Didn't you just hear us?" Said the man in front of her. He had taken hold of both of Lucy's wrists and was now pulling her away from the crowd.

Lucy pulled back with all of her might but the man behind her made it harder to get away.

She suddenly heard the man in front of her grunting and his grip loosened from around her wrists. The hands on her shoulders suddenly disappeared as well. Lucy opened her eyes and saw who had saved her, hoping it was the fire dragon slayer she had called out for.

Loke, her celestial spirit, had shown up and knocked the two men out. Lucy's brown eyes were wide as she stared at the tall man beside her. His olive-green eyes were piercing the men through his blue tinted glasses. His golden glow was surrounding his body from his Regulus magic he had just used on the men.

"Loke…"

The lion spirit's arm went around Lucy's shoulder, pulling her in close to his body. He pointed at the men below him. "If you ever, try to pull this stunt again with Lucy… you will have to answer to me."

Loke held up a fist and made it glow once more. The men were shaking in their shoes as they scrambled to get up, fleeing the scene as quickly as they could, terrified by the stare Loke was giving them. As soon as they disappeared, Loke pushed Lucy away gently and spoke.

"You ok gorgeous?" He said with a seductive smile.

Lucy moved away from him and brushed off her outfit. "I could have handled them myself."

Loke smiled as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. "Is that why you called out for Natsu?"

Lucy stuck out her bottom lip and turned her head away from her spirit. She put her hands on her hips and held up his key. "You can go back through your gate anytime now, pal."

Loke walked behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her. "Aww, come on beautiful, can't I at least make sure you get to your date safely?"

Lucy held up a threatening fist as she glared at Loke over her shoulder. "You can take your arms off of me."

Loke laughed and let her go, holding his arms up as he watched her get flustered. He brought his hands down into his pockets as Lucy eyed him out of the corner of her brown eyes.

"What are you still doing here? I said you can go back to the celestial world now."

Loke bowed his head and smirked. "And I made a promise to protect you. So I'm going to make sure you meet up with Natsu safely."

Lucy sighed at her stubborn spirit before turning on her heels and walking away. "Ok… fine. You can walk me to my date."

Loke smiled and followed a few steps behind Lucy, loving every moment as he watched her walk in front of him.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were stuffing their faces at one of the food vendors in the park. The man running the small tent watched the two nervously as their mouths seemed to become unhinged as they opened their mouths wide. Natsu was gnawing on meat and anything else he could get his hands on. Happy was beside him munching away on a fish body happily.

The old man was holding out a hand as he shook in disbelief at the dragon slayer stuffing his face in front of him when a woman came up from behind him.

"Hey did you hear? Someone saw a dragon pass over the other town just a few days ago."

The old man's eyes widened as he turned to the woman. Natsu immediately stopped eating and listened intently.

"A dragon you say?"

"Yes! A dragon! I was told he just flew right over. It didn't destroy the town or try to eat the livestock. But that's just what I heard."

Natsu dropped his meal and ran over to the woman and man. His fists came up excitedly as he spoke. "Where was this dragon heading?!"

The woman stared at him confusingly. "Why would you want to know something like that?"

"It could be Igneel! I've gotta go check it out! Come on Happy!"

Happy looked up with his fish still in his mouth. "But I'm eatin'…. Can't we look for Igneel later?"

Natsu's body began to burst into flames as he held his fists out at his sides. As he opened his mouth to talk, fire shot out into the air. "Come on little buddy! We've gotta go look now!" Natsu started running past the old man and woman, leaving a dust trail behind him. Happy flew up quickly and flew after Natsu.

"Hey wait for me!" Called the blue cat.

Natsu had fire in his eyes as he called back. "There's no time to wait little buddy! Try to keep up!"

The old man watched Natsu and his cat run away rapidly. He turned to the woman.

"I don't think you told him which way to go…."

The woman shrugged her shoulders and went back to her tent.

* * *

Lucy and Loke finally made it to the tree she was to meet Natsu under. She looked at the clock in the distance and saw that she was a few minutes early. She smiled and turned around to Loke.

"Well I made it here, you helped me, and now you can go."

Loke smiled and put his hand over his chest as he bowed to Lucy. "If you need me to walk you home, all you need to do is call upon me."

Lucy waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, just get out of here."

Loke grabbed her hand lightly and kissed it sweetly, his olive-green eyes staring up at her. "I mean it Lucy. If you need me, I'm just a call away."

Lucy looked down at him and blushed bright red. As Loke watched her, he smiled and slowly began to disappear back to the celestial world. Lucy stepped forward slightly as his body left her world. Her heart was beating in her chest, her thoughts lingered on him. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked down at her keys, his golden key shining still.

"Thank you Loke."

The blonde girl looked up and put her arms behind her back. She smiled brightly as she waited for the dragon slayer to show up for their date she had planned for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: chapter 2 yay!**

**Longer chapter than I was expecting to write, but I hope you all enjoy. I'm keeping the rating T caz I'm not entirely sure if this should be rated lower. O.o nothing major happens, buuut… suggested things… so I'm keeping it T XP**

* * *

Hours had gone by and Lucy has slumped down to the ground, her knees brought up to her chest and her head resting on top of her arms. She let out a sigh as she watched other couples walk by her, enjoying each other's time together.

"Man… Natsu is pretty forgetful, but he promised me he wouldn't be late…." The blonde girl looked up at the clock. It was almost three and she was starting to get tired of waiting. Her brown eyes lowered down to her feet. "…Maybe I should just go back home… I think after three hours of waiting, I don't think he remembered."

A familiar voice came into Lucy's ears. She looked up and saw Cana waving a hand to her as she approached Lucy. Lucy stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"Hey Cana, what's up?" Lucy asked with a bright smile.

Cana made her way up to Lucy and put a hand on her hip that stuck out slightly. With one eyebrow raised and half a smile, she proceeded to ask Lucy, "So what are you doing out here? And all dressed up." She paused for a moment and her smile curled across her face. "Are you on a date?" She asked with a sly tone.

Lucy blushed and shifted in her shoes. "Well… I had a date with Natsu set up… but he's really late. I think he forgot. I was just going to head back home."

Cana put a hand behind her head and rubbed her hair, her eyes looking away from Lucy. "So I guess you haven't heard yet…."

"Heard what?... Cana what is it?" Lucy asked.

Cana shifted her gaze back to Lucy. "I overheard Natsu talking with an older woman who said someone saw dragons in the other town. And of course you know Natsu. He hears anything that has to do with dragons, he has to go check it out."

Lucy's anger began to build as her body started to shake. Her eyes shut as her hands turned into fists. "When did he run off?"

Cana took a drink from her mug and let out a breath before she answered Lucy. "Just before noon. He was chowing down food with Happy and then ran off." Cana opened her eyes and watched Lucy's blonde hair swinging back and forth as she stormed off in the direction of her apartment. "Hey, Lucy, where are you going?"

Lucy called back over her shoulder, tears forming in the corner of her angry eyes. "I'm going home to change, and then I'm going to the guild to wait for Natsu to get back so I can chew him out when he gets back!"

Cana watched her friend storm away as she let out a sigh. "This is why I don't date."

* * *

Lucy made it back to her apartment and went straight to her bed, sitting down onto it angrily. She stuck out her bottom lip as she began to pout, still fuming about Natsu standing her up. She looked down at herself in her outfit she had chosen to wear.

"I looked super cute in this outfit too…. Stupid Natsu!" Lucy picked up one of her pillows and threw it down on the ground. She reached back for another one and held it up above her head, hesitating. Her eyes closed tightly as her fist shook with the pillow in hand. "Stupid… Natsu…" Lucy's hand slowly came down with the pillow, her tears forming in her eyes once more. The young girl brought the pillow to her chest and held it close in her arms. "How could you…"

Lucy's head hung over the pillow as her warm tears fell down her cheeks. "Idiot…"

A warm hand touched her cheeks lightly, the thumb rubbing away a tear that was shed. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked up to the person standing in front of her. She gasped softly as Loke smiled down at her.

"Loke…."

"Now how come a beautiful girl like yourself is crying in her room when she had a date planned? What did the pink haired fool stand you up?" Loke said with a laugh.

Lucy looked down and bit her bottom lip as Loke laughed. Once the spirit realized that Lucy wasn't laughing along with him, he looked down at her. Her tears had come back to her chocolate eyes. His hands went down to her wrists and pulled her upright. Loke began to pull her down to her front door as Lucy struggled to find words.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

Loke looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Well since that dumb dragon slayer stood you up, I'll be your date for the rest of the day."

Lucy's heart started to beat in her chest as he pulled her along out of her apartment. A red blush came over her cheeks. '_Why is he…'_

Loke let go of her wrists as they made it to the outside, Loke turned to Lucy and put his hands on his sides. "Alright so where are we going on _our_ lovely date, gorgeous?" Loke asked with a smile.

Lucy looked at him blankly before answering. "Uh.. oh… um… the amusement park. I had bought tickets for myself and Natsu… but I guess now it's for you and me." Lucy's lips formed into a soft smile as she reached into her pocket and held out the small tickets.

Loke held out his elbow towards Lucy and waited for her arm to hook around it. Lucy looked at his olive-green eyes and then down at his arm. Her stomach was getting butterflies as her heart raced. '_He's being such a gentleman…. Is it just because Natsu stood me up?'_

She slowly hooked her arm around his and smiled slightly. Loke closed his eyes happily as he began to walk Lucy to the amusement park. Lucy smiled brighter at Loke, thinking to herself.

'_Maybe this won't be that bad. I mean… this isn't the first time I've gone out with Loke. I mean… the first time really wasn't a date, but we were still alone together.'_

Lucy looked up at the celestial spirit. His wild orange hair was going in every direction, making it look like a lion's mane. Lucy found it kind of cute the way his hair in a couple spots, made it look like he had ears almost. Lucy giggled at the thought.

Loke turned his head slightly and looked over to Lucy. "What's so funny?"

Lucy shook her head as she looked ahead. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Loke pulled his arm away from hers and wrapped it around her waist, moving her closer to his body. Lucy put her hands on his shoulder to push him back, but Loke continued to lean in close to her face. "Thinking about me? You know Lucy… if you want to kiss me, I won't refuse a stunningly gorgeous face like yours."

Lucy blushed madly at his comment, at loss for words. Reality brought Lucy back as she pushed Loke away and formed fists at her sides as she yelled. "Why must you always do that?!"

Loke laughed heartedly. "What are you talking about gorgeous?" He asked with a smile.

Lucy pointed an accusing finger to her spirit. "That! You try to hit on me, and you call me gorgeous all the time! Why do you insist on doing all of that!?" Lucy's face was hot from her blushing cheeks. Her chest was pounding loudly.

Loke looked at Lucy with a smile. He held out his hand to her, not saying a word. Lucy narrowed her eyebrows as she looked from his hand to his face, slowly reaching out for his hand with her own. Loke took it gently and raised it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

Lucy felt his warm lips touch her skin. It sent a chill down her spine and made her stomach flip. Loke's eyes met her big brown ones as he spoke. "Let's just continue with our date, and I promise not to say anything else you don't want to hear."

Lucy sighed softly and nodded. With a smile Loke moved her arm around his once more and continued their walk together.

* * *

Lucy was laughing on almost every ride they two went on. She had been enjoying herself and every second Loke spent with her. She honestly didn't expect to have this much fun with her celestial spirit. She had called him friend on many occasions and considered him as such. Never really giving it much thought to if she thought of him as something more. Her stomach and heart this day seemed to be answering that question for her.

As both Loke and Lucy left the ride that spun them in many directions every few seconds, Lucy was laughing at her spirit. Loke held his stomach and had a look of sickness on his face.

"You should see your face right now!" Lucy said in between her laughs. Loke half smiled as he looked at her, his face still looking like he was going to be sick.

"You know, it's not very nice to laugh at a friend who is about to be sick…"

Lucy wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, her laughing fading slowly. "I'm sorry! It just looked so funny." Lucy put a hand on Loke's shoulder. "Say, I know you feel sick, but why don't we go get something to eat? The tickets I bought also included a free dinner at the restaurant here. So… if you wanted to…" Lucy lifted her foot slightly and rubbed the ground with her toes. Her hands went behind her back as she moved her body back and forth slightly.

Loke watched her and blushed slightly himself. He found her irresistibly cute when she looked like that. He had hoped she took him seriously earlier when he had told her she could kiss him. He had wanted her to do it since the moment they met when she first joined the guild. Loke hinted so many times before that he was into Lucy, but she always seemed to never take him seriously. He didn't take it to heart, since he knew she liked another.

But any time he saw her smile, any time he saw her blush when he was around, he thought that maybe, just maybe, she was thinking the same way he was.

The two had made their way to the small restaurant and Lucy handed the man at the front door her ticket. He glanced over the small piece of paper and then motioned them to follow him. They were seated in a red velvet booth with a rectangle table. The cloth felt almost like silk as Lucy's hand ran over it. She slid in one side as Loke sat down on the other.

The waiters immediately brought out multiple plates of food and set them down before the two. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked over the table in amazement. She couldn't believe the meal she was about to receive. She never really could afford anything as fancy as this place, so this was a special treat for her today.

Within minutes, she had already eaten through an appetizer and her first serving. She noticed Loke had been silent the whole time they were sitting in the booth. The blonde looked up and noticed he had not touched one piece of food set in front of him. She looked at him questionably.

"What's the matter? You not hungry?" She asked as she brought a small piece of meat to her lips. Loke looked right at her. He had taken off his blue tinted shades so she could see his handsome olive-green eyes. He sent her a smile as he spoke.

"Well… ever since I've been able to go back to the spirit world, I don't have much need for Earthland food anymore."

Lucy picked up a piece of her food and held it out towards him, smiling as she offered a bite. Loke blushed slightly as he looked down at her fork.

"Lucy, I—"He started to say.

"Look you can eat a little bit of something while you're on this date with me. Earthland food or no." Her eyes softened as she batted her eye lashes at him. "For me?"

Loke's heart pounded against his chest as he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. She looked absolutely cute when she looked at him like that. He really wanted to just climb over the table, bypass the bite of food, and plant a kiss on her lips.

'_I bet they are soft and warm…maybe even taste like…._' Loke's eyes had moved past the fork in her hand and went right to her lips as she smiled at him. He wanted to taste them, wanted to know what a_ real_ kiss was like. His eyes became sad as his thoughts continued.

That would never happen. Lucy didn't feel the same way he did. She was in love with the fire dragon slayer, not her celestial spirit whom she called friend. Nothing more.

Lucy noticed the sudden change in his face, and looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't force you to eat something you don't want to." Her hand slowly came back to her when Loke placed his hand on top of hers. Her eyes looked up and matched his. He leaned in slowly as he lifted her soft hand back up. She sat there, watching him intently.

Loke opened his mouth slightly, slowly moving her hand towards it with her small bite still in her hand. He kept his gaze on hers as he put the fork into his own mouth, slipping his lips over the bite she gave to him. He moved her hand back to remove the fork from his lips and chewed slowly. Lucy's cheeks became red as she could feel her pulse race.

Loke leaned back in his seat and nodded his head as he chewed. "Mmm…" He gulped and smiled. "You know it was pretty good. Thanks gorgeo—I mean, Lucy."

Lucy smiled as she blushed a darker shade of red. "Y-you're welcome…."

Minutes of silence went by before the waiter came back around to them. He held up a camera and asked if the two would like a picture. Lucy opened her mouth and was about to politely decline when Loke held up a finger to the man.

"Of course! We would love a picture to capture this perfect moment." Lucy turned to face him and before she knew it, Loke had gotten out of his seat and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Lucy grew angry and waved her hand towards the waiter to have him wait a moment. She leaned in and whispered to her celestial spirit.

"What's the big idea Loke?! What do you think you're doing!?"

Loke leaned in close to her ear and whispered back. "Look, I will consider this as a thank you for taking you out today. Let me have this one thing since I can't win over your heart."

Lucy eyes widened as his words pierced through her. '_Can't win… my heart? That's not…'_

Lucy let out a soft sigh. Her brown eyes looked into his. They were silently pleading with her to have this one thing. He had never asked for anything the whole time he became her celestial spirit and has helped her out in many situations. Why shouldn't he be able to have this? Just this once.

"Ok… fine. But just this once."

Loke smile brightly as he moved closer to her, his hand gripping her shoulder in excitement. They both looked up to the waiter and smiled. The man took the picture and waited a few seconds before the magic camera printed out their photo. Once it had appeared, he handed it over to Loke.

Loke looked down and smile at their photo. He looked to Lucy who had been looking down at the same time. Her eyes lifted up and looked back and forth in his. He could have easily taken her lips right there. He wanted to taste those red lips that have taunted him every day. He moved in slightly closer to her, she had started to do the same. Their noses touched ever so slightly before Lucy jumped back in the booth. Her hands went right down in her lap as she blushed brightly.

Loke half smiled as he watched her. He knew she didn't want to kiss him, but it was worth a shot, he thought. Loke chuckled and got out of his seat, looking back to his owner.

"The park should be closing soon, is there anything else you want to go on before then?" He asked with a soft tone. He slipped the photo into his jacket while he waited.

Lucy grinned as she scooted out from the booth as well, standing beside him. "Can we go on the ferris wheel? I heard there's a pretty view at night from the very top."

Loke closed his eyes happily. "Of course. Anything you want to do, I would gladly join you."

* * *

Loke sat in the cart nervously, feeling uneasy as they swayed back and forth as the ride stopped while they made it to the top. The sun had set as they waited in line, the start shining brightly in the night sky. Lucy was amazed by the night lights over the park, the sight leaving her breathless.

Her eyes softened as she looked out from their circular cart. It was large enough to stand in if one wanted to. It was designed so that you could easily move around the seats if you had a small group. Lucy stood in the middle with a hand on the silver pole stuck in the middle of the cart. "It's so pretty… I wish I could see the lights and sky like this every night."

"You would like it in the spirit world. I get to gaze upon stars as far as they eyes can see, and I even get to see bellow to Earthland. Even if my eyes refuse to look at anything else but…you…." His voice slowly faded as he finished his sentence. Lucy looked back at him questionably.

"Can I visit the spirit world sometime?"

Loke looked at her with a blank look on his face at first. His lips curling into a smile after a minute. "I'd be honored to take you there one day."

Lucy giggled and looked back out to the sky. Both were silent for some time. Loke battled his own mind, wanting to tell Lucy how he really felt, try to make her see how he really cared for her. Make her forget about Natsu. Her sweet voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'm glad you took me out today, Loke." His head snapped upward, looking right at Lucy who had turned her head to face him. The night sky seemed to shine down on their cart, lighting up her delicate skin shine, and her smile look brighter. "Thank you Loke."

Loke gulped and opened his mouth to speak, his voice stuttering slightly. "L-Lucy, I…"

The ferris wheel started to move once more, jerking their cart suddenly, causing Lucy to lose her balance and begin to fall. Loke, without thinking, moved from his seat to catch her.

Lucy hit the bottom of the cart, her eyes had shut as she braced for impact. When she opened them, she gasped. Loke had fallen over her, his hands on either side of her head. Both blushed brightly as they stared into each other's eyes.

Lucy imagined wrapping her arms around her spirits neck and pulling him down close to her lips. Her chest hurt from her heart beating so hard. She shut her eyes tight as she thought to herself.

'_What the hell am I thinking!? He's my spirit! My friend! I shouldn't be thinking like this! What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Lucy…."

Brown eyes opened slowly as Loke's head leaned in close to hers. Her gaze shifted from his eyes to his mouth as it inched closer. Lucy wanted to stop him, she didn't want this to get out of hand.

His nose brushed against hers. Lucy could feel his hot breath on her lips, they were so close. She could hear him mutter her name softly. She couldn't stop this, not now.

His lips pressed against hers gently. Loke stayed there for a minute before pulling away from her, blushing madly. He pressed his head lightly against hers.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I… I couldn't keep it back any longer. Ever since I met you, I've wanted to do that. Even if it was just one time. I care for you deeply, and I wish I was just a normal human being." He laughed lightly as he closed his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I am deeply honored to be your spirit and friend… I just wanted to do that. Just once. I'll go back to the spirit world now if you want. Just forget I even did that." He slowly started to get up when Lucy took hold of his arms.

Loke watched as Lucy pulled herself upright. To his surprise, Lucy took his face into her hands gently, pulling him closer to her face.

"Lucy?"

"I like you too Loke… I mean… I've had feelings for Natsu for some time now. But after everything that has happened, not just today, but since we've met. Ever since you've become my spirit, I felt like we've had a special connection." Lucy smiled. "I think I've been wanting this too."

Loke's eyes grew wide as she admitted to him her true feelings. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, nuzzling his face into her blonde hair.

Lucy pushed away from him slightly, looking up into his eyes. He brought a hand to her cheek and brought his lips to hers. He had wanted this for some time now. Her kiss and lips tasted just like he had imagined. He smiled as he continued to kiss her.

He was glad that dragon slayer ran off in search of dragons. Otherwise it would be him in this spot.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy made her way to the guild, stepping happily on the stone path. As she made her way to the guild, she could already hear Natsu arguing with someone in the guild hall.

She walked in and saw Natsu trying to pick a fight with Gray. She shook her head and headed straight for the table she usually sat at.

"Hey! Lucy's here!" Happy called out as he flew over Natsu. Natsu let Gray go and ran over to the table, slamming his hands down on the wood.

"Lucy! Where have you been!? I needed your help yesterday!" Natsu said excitedly.

Lucy glared up at him. "Well maybe if you didn't stand me up yesterday for our date, maybe I could have helped you."

Natsu raised a brow questionably. "So wait… where were you then? Happy and I came by late last night and didn't see you in your apartment."

Lucy looked away, blushing a dark shade of red. "Um… I was… with someone else. Who took me out on a very nice date last night."

Natsus' fists began to catch fire as he stood quickly. "Who the hell took you out?! That was our thing!"

Lucy pointed a finger to her guild mate. "You left me! Don't go asking who took me out last night when you left you jerk!"

"Natsu, sometimes I question how smart you really are." Happy said as he shook his head.

Natsu had fire in his eyes as he put a foot up on the table. "Alright that's it! Which one of you took Lucy out last night?! Come on! Be a man and tell me to my face!"

Lucy sighed as Natsu started to go around and tried to get answers out of the possible men who could have taken Lucy out the night before. She could feel one of golden keys shining in her key holder. She glanced down and smiled as her key of the lion shined brightly. Her cheeks turned pink as thoughts from their date, replayed in her mind.

* * *

**AN: hope you all enjoyed this short story! Please check out my other works if you liked this story. I hope to write another story mainly LoLu, but since I'm working on other stories atm, they may have to wait until later. Lol anywhos! Thank you for reading and also I will NOT be posting up another chapter or bonus or sequel. Sorry but I just don't have the time :( **


End file.
